


Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

by PhillyelTsuki



Series: ÁNGEL CAÍDO. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lucifer & Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhillyelTsuki/pseuds/PhillyelTsuki
Summary: El siempre obtiene lo que quiere, no importa el que, no importa el cómo, no importan los detalles, lo único importante es que él siempre tendrá lo que quiere, y tener a Dean Winchester no será la excepción.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Spoilers de la 6ta temporada. Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen, oh dios ya me imagino lo que haría yo con ellos si me pertenecieran pero lastima, solo la historia me pertenece y espero disfruten leerla. Lenguaje altisonante.

Lo habían logrado, los Winchester habían logrado detener el apocalipsis, ¿el precio por hacerlo? que Sammy se quedara con él y con su hermano Michael en la jaula, no es que tuviera algo en contra del pequeño Winchester; bueno tal vez sí, el que detuvieran sus planes es suficiente y ah que es hermano de Dean Winchester, pero bueno el destino es injusto,lo único que podían hacer él y Michael para no fastidiarse e ignorarse mutuamente era torturar y maltratar a Sam, lo sentía por él pero él se lo busco.  
No le sorprendió cuando Castiel lo saco de ese lugar, o al menos su cuerpo ya que su alma se quedó en la jaula con ellos, cuando eso sucedió se dio cuenta que algo raro sucedía, Castiel tenía el poder y la ayuda necesaria para poder sacar el alma de Sam de ese sitio sin embargo no lo hizo, interesante, tal vez esto lo podría usar a su favor, mientras tanto se divertiría un poco con el alma del pequeño cazador, lo que menos quería era tener que estar con Michael y ya que él también se divertía con el pequeño no habría forma que interactuaran entre ellos, buena suerte para ellos, mala suerte para Sammy.

1 año después.  
Esto se estaba volviendo rutina y ya no le divertía tanto, ni siquiera le ayudaba a sacar la frustración que sentía al torturar el alma de Sam, debía de admitir que le sorprendía que Dean Winchester, ese descerebrado mono lampiño no hiciera nada para salvar a su hermanito que en este momento debía ser alguien frío y sin remordimiento alguno y aunque nunca lo aceptara eso lo preocupaba un poco, no por Sam, sino por Dean, solo Dios “y eso tal vez nótese el sarcasmo” sabe que el más joven de los Winchester sería capaz de utilizar de carnada su hermano en una cacería y no le afectaría en nada si le sucedía algo… Pero a él si le afectaría, él si lo sentiría, él necesitaba que Dean Winchester siguiera vivo, el necesitaba que el mayor de los hermanos fuera suyo, no en el aspecto romántico, claro que no, bueno la verdad quien sabe pero de momento no, pero si en el fraternal, tenía esa duda, esa curiosidad de que hubiera sido de él si ese mono lampiño idiota hubiera sido su hermano de cierta manera y no como el recipiente de Michael, no sería lo mismo, lo siguiente la forma de poder conseguirlo.  
Dos meses después.  
No sabía cómo rayos lo había logrado, bueno si lo sabía pero no le gustaba como sucedió, pero bueno como decía ese mono ¿Maquiavelo? “el fin justifica los medios” y que si los justificaba, el punto es que tenía a Dean Winchester, frente suyo y buscando un trato para devolverle a su pequeño Sammy, no importaba el costo, él lo asumiría, al parecer su hermano Castiel lo había traicionado, idiota, no sabía el favor que le hacía a él y el aliado que había perdido, casi lo lograba y aún no podía creer lo que había pasado para estar donde estaba ahora.

Flashback  
Un día más en ese lugar y no lo soportaba mucho, ese día en especial Michael había estado demasiado frustrado y con intenciones de hablarle, intenciones que él no tenía absolutamente, el muy bastardo iba acercándose, en serio debía tener valor después de todo lo que le hizo y lo iba a buscar no sabía si era valiente o un completo idiota, no se decidía por cual,todavía no olvidaba como lo había echado del cielo, como lo humillo, como prefirió a unos moños lampiños que a él, a su propia sangre, lo tenía enfrente pero cuando abrió la boca una luz los cegó a ambos, cuando recuperaron su visibilidad, estaba él, su padre frente a ellos, genial lo que le faltaba, no se le hizo raro que en cuanto lo vio Michael se postro a sus pies y lo abrazo, típico amor fiel aún padre ausente, era lo único en lo que se parecía a Dean Winchester porque en cuanto lo demás los dos eran demasiado diferentes, su padre se le acerco y lo vio para que lo abrazara, estaba bromeando verdad, después de todo lo que le hizo pasar cree que iría a abrazarlo… ni de coña  
-Lucifer, hijo mío ¿acaso no me saludaras?-todavía tenía el cinismo de preguntarle  
-bueno, no sé si soy merecedor de tan dichosa muestra de cariño-contesto con burla  
-¡Lucifer! Cuida tus palabras-le ordeno Michael a lo que solo su hermano le contesto rodando los ojos  
-calma Michael, no pasa nada, lucifer sé que estas enfadado pero si estoy aquí es para solucionar las cosas-esto obtuvo la atención de ambos hermanos  
-¿solucionar las cosas? Qué demonios quieres solucionar, yo te amaba y me rechazaste por unos monos lampiños, me negaste e hiciste que mi propio hermano me echara de mi hogar ¿para qué? Incluso abandonaste a tus queridos monos, abandonaste a mis hermanos y ahora que todo se está destruyendo lo quieres arreglar ¿quieres arreglar las cosas? Debes estar bromeando-le dijo sacando todo lo que tenía adentro, su hermano y su padre lo miraron sorprendidos y con ¿arrepentimiento? No lo sabía y no lo quería saber  
-sé que te hice daño hijo mío, pero en verdad estoy arrepentido, solucionare todo o al menos tratare y te recompensare con lo que más añoras-después una luz lo cegó y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba fuera de la jaula en el cuerpo de Nick, eso lo sorprendió mucho y que quería decir que lo compensaría busco a su hermano y no estaba, obvio se lo había llevado al cielo con él y a él que se lo lleve el diablo ¿no?, valga la redundancia pero queda bien para su enojo, no pensó en nada más cuando de pronto se encontró con Dean enfrente suyo, ¿acaso con esto lo recompensaría su padre?  
TERMINA FLASHBACK

-hey te estoy hablando-le habla el chico enfrente suyo, tiene miedo pero no lo quiere demostrar aunque para él es más que obvio  
-ya te escuche mono, ¿Qué quieres?-debía de actuar con cuidado no entendía nada pero por algo su padre lo puso ahí, pero no sabía porque  
-aparte de ángel caído sordo y estúpido-murmuro Dean, sabía que no debía decir nada pero no lo podía evitar, se recordó que todo era por el bien de Sammy  
-cuida tus palabras niñato, que te puedo aplastar en cualquier momento-lo había alcanzado a escuchar y lo enfureció por un momento, acaso no entendía que lo podía matar si quería, al parecer su instinto de supervivencia era nulo, sino no estaría ahí-ahora dime para que me invocaste, déjame adivinar para ayudar a tu querido Sammy ¿verdad?-silencio absoluto por parte del humano así que continuo-acaso tiene algo malo ohhh claro que tiene algo malo, casi lo olvidaba no tiene alma-se burló de él, no podía evitarlo y solo pudo observar como aguantaba su enojo de pronto la voz de su padre le llamo la atención  
-“te daré tu segunda oportunidad hijo, a lado de la persona que quieres pero todo dependerá de ti y de él, le darás el alma de su hermano pero a cambio iniciaran una nueva vida, contigo y su hermano y él deberá enseñarte, cuidarte y protegerte como lo has deseado, suerte hijo mío y espero que ahora entiendas porque los considero tan especiales”  
-y bien que quiere a cambio de que me devuelvas el alma de mi hermano-le señalo el cazador  
-te quiero a ti y a tu hermano “claro que tu hermano sale sobrando pero bueno es un bono extra”-esto dejo alucinando al humano  
-¿para qué demonios?-le pregunto, eso le sorprendió bastante  
-créeme para nada malo, dime aceptas o no, si aceptas te daré el alma de tu Sammy sin daño alguno y si no suerte buscando quien te ayude, hasta donde tengo entendido mi hermanito Castiel te traiciono, tú decides y se me acaba la paciencia-el cazador lo observo analizando, no los quería para nada malo pero entonces ¿para que los quería? Debía pensar con cuidado lo que haría, pero algo le decía que si aceptaba no los dañaría  
-está bien acepto-y una luz los baño antes de caer inconsciente pudo ver la sonrisa de lucifer y esta era sincera además de que vio como movía sus labios para decirle algo pero no entendió que, cuando despertó estaba en una casa con su hermano y un bebe a la canasta no lo reconoció pero se le hizo vagamente familiar cuando lo vio, rubio y unos grandes ojos azules observado y a lado de este una nota: “por favor cuida de él y protégelo como yo no pude, te devuelvo a tu hermano pero a cambio cuida de mi hijo y enséñale el camino correcto no te preocupes de nada yo me encargare de ahora en adelante, tu solo cuida a tu familia” Atte: Dios  
Termino de leer la nota y cargo al niño, este le sonrió y estiro sus bracitos hacia él, él también tenía esa duda y ese sentimiento de cómo sería todo si le hubieran enseñado y cuidado bien a lucifer, miro a su hermano y luego a Lucifer  
-yo cuidare de ti de ahora en adelante-besando su frente y abrazándolo más el niño solo rió con inocencia.  
FIN


End file.
